Love Me for Thirty Day (CHANBAEK VER)
by BellvaOh
Summary: "Make love to me every night, treat me like how you used to treat me before, hold me like how you held me for the first time and carry me in the arms every morning. Love me for thirty days before I really let you go." That was Baekhyun's deal before they could break off their relationship. Chanbaek nonetheless. Warnings inside. R&R
1. chapter 1

See Author's Notes from the start to end of the chapter.

hai :) iam translated this story with permission from original author. and i changed the caracter from Akakuro (Akashi Kuroko) to Chanbaek (Chanyeol Baekhyun) . i really like akakuro but i like Chanbaek too.

so happy reading :)

Warning : Exo doesn't belongs to me.

Original Author : Mozu The Mochi

Translated : UchiraNeki

This story may contain elements you don't like, such as heart breaking scenes, Akashi somewhat cheating with another girl and future divorce. And major plot twist at the end. Rated M for future smut, coming in Chapter One.

Love Me for Thirty Days

Prologue

"There is no such thing as a "broken family." Family is family, and is not determined by marriage certificates, divorce papers, and adoption documents. Families are made in the heart. The only time family becomes null is when those ties in the heart are cut. If you cut those ties, those people are not your family. If you make those ties, those people are your family. And if you hate those ties, those people will still be your family because whatever you hate will always be with you."

― C. JoyBell C.

Akan ada hari dimana kehidupan yang kalian pikir dipenuhi dengan euforia adalah palsu dan diganti dengan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Akan ada hari dimana hidup tidak selalu berputar untuk kita.

"mari kita bercerai."

Itu tidak adil. Ya Hidup harus seperti itu. ucapan itu tidak terdengar tepat, tidak terasa benar, seperti kalimat itu tidak keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Bekhyun tercengang, dan dengan binar coklat terangnya, dia melihat Chanyeol yang tampan di depannya itu ; ini bukan Chanyeol yang dia ingat, bukan Chanyeol yang dia kenal, bukan Park Chanyeol yang dia cintai dari tahun-tahun di sekolah menengah nya dulu. Dia hanya lah si rambut merah yang baru saja turun dari neraka untuk memberikan kabar buruk tentang pernikahan mereka. Tapi dia serius dengan kalimat itu. Ingin melepaskan janji suci mereka - mungkinkah masih terhitung bertahan jika seperti ini? - pernikahannya.

Rumah tangga yang mereka bangun, masa depan yang mereka rencanakan dan impikan dulu ketika masa kanak kanak, hancur hanya dengan 3 kata itu. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya- Dia ingin berteriak, namun hatinya menyuruh nya untuk diam. saat itu ia merasa matanya tercabut dan masuk ke dalam kegelapan, terbaring di lantai yang dingin di tengah musim salju, seperti tak bernyawa.

"kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membulatkan pikirannya. Mengapa suaminya melakukan ini? Bukankah dia cukup baik? si mungil bertanya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Karena ... ayahku bilang begitu."

"Lalu, mengapa ayahmu tidak mengatakannya delapan tahun yang lalu? Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa harus saat semuanya sudah sempurna,"

dia menghembuska nafasnnya dengan gemetar, tetesan tetesan air matanya terjatuh ke pipinya yang putih. Teriakan kemarahanya yang seperti ledakan awan ; gemuruh petir. Dia menekan kata sempurna karena, sungguh, semuanya sudah sempurna ; seperti apa yang mereka harapkan dulu.

Chanyeol kemarin baik baik saja, seminggu lalu baik baik saja, dan bulan lalu masih baik baik saja - baik baik saja selama delapan tahun terakhir. Jadi, mengapa harus terjadi sekarang?

"Seorang gadis,"

adalah jawabannya.

"Seorang gadis? kau selingkuh -"

"Itu untuk pewaris keluarga Park," dia berhenti sejenak, dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang serupa

"Ayahku ... kita ... kita tidak ingin keluarga kita beakhir begitu saja tanpa keturunan.

Dan maaf untuk mengatakan, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya lebih dari aku mencintaimu."

"Jadi ... kau mengusirku hanya karena pelacur lain yang bisa memberimu bayi ?!" Seorang Baekhyun yang lembut entah kemana, dan pria berambut merah itu seperti di rasuki setan ; pria itu menamparnya, menyisakan warna merah yang tertinggal di pipi Baekhyun. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan menentang penuh perintah.

"Atau kau hanya takut untuk mengatakan jika aku tidak cukup baik untuk dicintai lagi! Apa . aku tidak cukup baik untukmu ..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu ..."

"Oh, tapi kau akan melakukannya."

Lelaki kecil itu berbalik, dan terisak keras. tangan mungilnya menyapu air mata nya lembut, Baekhyun kebingungan sekarang.

"Baiklah. aku akan membiarkanmu pergi Chan,"

akhirnya ia membisikkan kata kata yang menyebabkannya menangis keras. Jawabannya membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ; masih ada tempat untuk Baekhyun nya, dan Chanyeol merasa tersakiti dan tersinggung atas jawaban Baekhyun. Dia terbangun dari kesurupannya dengan mulut ternganga, dan agak linglung.

Apakah itu sarkasme atau kata-kata tajam yang cukup tulus untuk dianggap enteng? Chanyeol hampir menjawab terlalu mudah.

"R-benarkah?"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Chanyeol mendengus. Tentu saja, tidak semudah itu. Bakehyun telah berada di bawah pengaruhnya, Sudah tinggal dengannya di rumah yang sama pula, telah sering berbicara dengannya karena Tuhan tahu sudah berapa tahun yang mereka lalui bersama. Sejak sekolah menengah, satu-satunya hal yang samar-samar diingatnya.

"Apa pun itu, aku akan setuju dengan mu karena ..."

Bekhyun tersenyum, Ini kesepakatan terakhir. Jika dia bisa mengembalikan perasaan lamanya, Chanyeol akan meleleh di bawah pesona nya, terpikat oleh senyuman yang memabukkan dan terpikat oleh mata puppy nya itu.

Napasnya tiba-tiba terhenti, kemudian ia sadar malam ini, pewaris keluarga Park itu bersikap dingin, tidak peka, bahkan tak berperasaan.

Dan Chanyeol tidak membalas samasekali senyuman itu. Hanya saja, dia merengut saat kesepakatan itu disampaikan kepadanya.

"Cintailah aku sekali lagi selama tiga puluh hari."

"Apa artinya ini? Itu sangat lama -"

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengakhiri pernikahan kita, kita akan tinggal di rumah yang sama tapi kita akan menjadi orang asing ; kita tidak akan berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan aku tidak akan menatapmu. Dan siapa pun gadis itu, dia bisa tidur di halaman jika kau membawanya ke rumah"

Kemarahan yang di ucapkan dengan suara yang sangat lembut, sekarang Chanyeol merasa dadanya di tusuk oleh es musim dingin. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dia menghirup nafasnya dalam. Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Jadi dengarkan apa pun kesepakatan yang akan aku buat di sini."

"Baik."

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada dingin ; nada yang ia pakai saat biasanya bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu - seperti menandakan bahwa dunia nya sudah mendekati akhir.

"Pertama, beri aku cinta yang manis setiap malam; perlakukan aku seperti bagaimana kau memperlakukanku dulu, bersikap lembut dan penuh kasih seperti aku adalah makhluk yang paling rapuh. mempertahankan aku seperti bagaimana kau mempertahanku untuk pertama kalinya ; seperti Malam setelah upacara pernikahan"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dia tersenyum saat mengingat itu

" Dan ... beri aku setiap pagi lenganmu (pelukanmu) ; beri aku perhatianmu di sini hingga kau akan pergi bekerja. "

Chanyeol tersentak, jujur saja, kesepakatan ini terlalu banyak atau mungkin ia lebih tidak percaya, tapi demi calon istrinya, demi keluarga barunya, demi pewaris masa depan yang akan dia miliki. Chanyeol tahu lebih baik menyetujui daripada menolak - dan dia siap mempertaruhkan ke tiganya selama tiga puluh hari.

"Deal."

Dengan kata-kata itu, pria mungil itu melangkah maju ke tangga dan menuju ke kamar tempat tidur mereka. kemudian dia akan mandi dan tidur sendiri, dan Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan kekasihnya itu. Atau akan segera menjadi mantan kekasihnya. apapun itu.

Telapak kaki Baekhyun seakan membeku, dia memejamkan matanya air mata nya mengalir seperti sungai di pipinya : tidak bisa berhenti, tangannya yang menutup mulutnya tak bisa menghentikan teriakannya. Dia terjatuh sampai badannya menyentuh lantai.

Dia berharap itu hanya mimpi dan ketika Dia terbangun, Chanyeol akan memberinya senyuman yang seperti biasanya ; penuh kasih sayang dan kemudian memberinya ciuman penuh cinta.

Tapi ternyata itu tidak terjadi. Dia tahu itu, meski doanya terus-menerus ia ucapkan di setiap napasnya. Itu bukan mimpi. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun dia berkedip di bawah intensitas lampu gantung yang terang, itu nyata. Kesepakatan itu nyata. ucapan itu nyata. Park Chanyeol yang meminta nya berpisah itu nyata.

(pagi)

Dia terengah-engah saat membuka matanya. kemudian berjalan hanya untuk mendapati makan malam yang sudah disiapkannya di meja makan. nyaris tidak tersentuh oleh mereka berdua. Pertengkaran mereka membuat mereka seperti ini - tidak, permintaan Chanyeol lah yang telah membuat mereka tidak makan malam, dan semalaman di habiskan dengan perut kosong dan patah hati.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian, menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Perlahan dan lemah, tangannya menarik sumpitnya. Dia mengucapkan doanya; panjang dan penuh harapan, menyedihkan dan melankolis.

Amplop putih tertutup rapat belum terkirim.

ToBeContinue

Mozu : Another new project of mine! Seriously, I have a lot of fanfiction ideas. But there are so many I couldn't write because I'm busy and sometimes the ideas were planned halfway. So, I was thinking if I might give to those who are willing to write with my fanfiction ideas in condition you have to give me the credits of storyline. It's like business, yeah.

Anyway, you'd been warned that this fic is angst. Meaning, super angst. So please, if you're not prepared with a box of Kleenex and happy puppies beside you just please don't bash me later!

EDIT 12/8/2015 : I changed the duration of their marriage to eight years! Take note of that! So, they're actually twenty-seven. There's a reason why I made them slightly older than before and it's a major reason~

As per usual, X for love O for hate!

-Mozu The Mochi (2015)


	2. chapter 2

Love Me For Thirty Days

HARI PERTAMA

SABTU

As Qhuinn looked at his best friend's handsome face, he felt as if he'd never not known that red hair, those blue eyes, those lips, that jaw. And it was because of their long history that he searched for something to say, something that would get them back to where they had been. All that came to him was . . . I miss you. I miss you so fucking bad it hurts, but I don't know how to find you even though you're right in front of me."

― J.R. Ward, Lover Mine

Hari ini seorang wanita datang dari Busan ke kota pusat Korea ; Seoul untuk menemui pacarnya.

Chanyeol terbangun karna sinar matahari pagi. Ia terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia karna seorang wanita-kekasihnya akan datang dari Busan ke Seoul untuknya dan merasa aneh karna ia terbangun sangat awal. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanan ranjangnya dan melihat dada seseorang yang naik dan turun dalam kecepatan normal ; menandakan bahwa dia masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan suram dari Baekhyun. Pelan pelan ia bangun dari kasur mewah berukuran besar itu dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, tidak mengucapkan kata selamat pagi atau apapun pada sosok yang masih tidur itu.

Ketika terbangun Baekhyun merasa hampa melihat sisi tempat tidur nya yang lain telah kosong - atau bahkan yang terburuk, seluruh rumah nya kosong tak ada seorang pun selain dia.

Baekhyun harus menunjukkan pada si rambut merah; bahwa dia harus mengikuti aturan yang Baekhyun buat (di dalam kesepakatan kemarin) secepatnya atau sama sekali tidak akan ada perceraian. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan rambut berantakan dan mata cokla terang yang berkabut di pagi yang buruk ini kemudian pergi untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

Di dalam hatinya, dia berharap Chanyeol akan meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuknya. Mungkin, seperti catatan kecil di lemari es, pesan teks atau pesan suara. Tapi, dia pergi sebagaimana dia muncul tadi malam, dingin, tegas, dan tanpa emosi.

Pria berambut hitam itu meringis memikirkan tentang itu; mengingat kenangan terakhirnya. Tak ada yang menyenangkan, kemudian ia berjengit merasakan lidahnya terbakar karena kopi yang mengepul yang baru saja ia seduh. Kopi itu hampir tumpah mengenai kaki nya jika saja jari jari tangannya tidak gesit menangkap gelas itu. Jika Chanyeol ada disini ; memperdulikan nya seperti dulu, ia fikir akan menjadi lebih baik. Dia menghela napas tanpa sadar.

Pagi terlewati seperti bulu yang terbang terbawa angin di badai salju yang kuat; sangat cepat. Bekhyun menghabiskan hari Sabtunya dengan membersihkan rumah. Dia sering kali membersih kan rumah saat Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah, karena itulah dia akan sibuk selagi ia menunggu suaminya pulang. Tapi sekarang ini murni hanya untuk menghilangkan stres. Dan dia membersihkan dalam waktu dua kali lebih lama dari yang dia inginkan, berjarak empat jam. Pupppy itu melirik jam yang tampak megah; menunjukkan angka pukul satu siang. Dan dia lupa sarapannya.

"Sepertinya Yeoli tidak akan pulang nanti,"

gumam Baekhyun yang malang dengan sedih. Setelah menyimpan mesin vakumnya, dia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa bahan dan sebotol anggur.

"Waktu makan siang ... sendirian ... tidak apa-apa. Tidak buruk juga, aku cukup terbiasa dengan ini,"

dia mencoba tersenyum, ujung bibir terpaksa menarik ke atas; menampakkan senyum tapi Kebahagian itu tidak sampai di matanya.

Ia menuangkan anggur ke dalam dua Bordeaux dan meminum salah satunya, Baekhyun tidak menghapus tetesan air matanya yang bening yang kontras dengan warna merah anggurya. Dia terisak-isak dan merasa sia sia telah mengharapkan akhir pekan yang menyenagkan. Kemudian menelan sisa minuman nya dalam sekali teguk.

Sore datang dan berlalu begitu saja, Baekhyun pastikan matahari akan segera terbenam. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara mesin mobil dari luar tapi dia tidak repot-repot berjalan ke arah pintu dan memberikan ucapan selamat datang seperti biasanya. Sebagai gantinya, dia menunggu - dia menunggu waktu untuk di pedulikan. Sampai ketika Chanyeol memasuki rumah, puppy itu tetap diam dan tetap diam seperti itu namun mata coklat itu mengawasi setiap langkah, setiap gerakan dan kontak mata pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada kata-kata manis yang ia ucapkan, tidak ada tatapan yang penuh kasih, melainkan sebuah anggukan tegas dan tatapan tajam. Dia telah membawa semacam dokumen yang penuh dengan Tuhan tahu apa. Mungkin surat kabar perceraian, Baekhyun bukan orang yang peduli sekarang. Sebagai gantinya, dia dengan kekanak-kan menjulurkan tangannya seperti bayi yang sedang menunggu ibunya membawanya tidur.

"Kesepakatan itu," dia berkata dengan tegas.

"Kesepakatan itu," ulang si suami yang lebih tinggi.

Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun merasa berat badannya menjadi lebih ringan; saat ia hampir terjatuh tangan itu menahan nya ; tangan yang selalu ada di sisinya dulu dia merindukan tagan ini. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati moment ini, perasaannya, sentuhannya -sentuhan kasih sayangnya, memperlakukan ia seperti seseorang yang paling rapuh. Saat Baekhyun tergelincir dan hampir menyentuh lantai ; tangan Baekhyun malah memeluk lehernya dan sekarang menjadi canggung.

tapi kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan detak jantung nya.

Dia bersenandung kecil sebelum merasakan punggungnya telah terjatuh pada kasur yang lembut. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum, tapi Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Kesunyian yang terasa nyaman, menandakan ada sesuatu yang lain; suatu kerinduan, keinginan; menginginkan setiap sentuhan dari keduanya. dan terasa seperti sengatan listrik saat kulit keduanya bersentuhan.

Ciuman Itu memulai segalanya.

Chanyeol dapat mengingat setiap lekukan tubuh Baekhyun. ia melingkarkan tangannya ke dada, ke pinggul dan akhirnya ke daerah bawah mereka berdua yang telah bereaksi sejak awal. Dan dia memberi tanda pada kulit putih itu - dari mulai leher sampai dadanya dan meninggalkan hickey seakan tubuh Baekhyun adalah kanvas putih. Permainan itu posesiv dan kasar namun lembut secara berasamaan, penuh cinta, manis dan surgawi. Baekhyun merasa melihat bintang-bintang dan mengerang kan suara manisnya, dan Chanyeol dapat mendengarkan setiap detail suara yang penuh perasaan cinta itu.

Dan sekarang, akhir pekan yang seharusnya di habiskan berdua malah menjadi tidak tepat. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat ringan dan singkat, tidak ada permainan lidah yang terlibat dan eksplorasi. Baekhyun tahu penolakannya, dan tidak ingin memperdulikannya sama sekali. Ciuman bibir itu cukup untuk kesepakatan hari ini.

"Buka baju ku," perintahnya.

Dan pria itu melakukannya lebih seperti kepala pelayan daripada seperti seorang suami. Chanyeol duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di kasur membuatnya tinggi menjulang di atas Baekhyun. Tentu, dia mungkin telah kehilangan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun tapi penglihatan seperti itu masih membuatnya menjadi sulit; semacam dampak negatif yang membuat nya tidak sabar, ia juga membuka kemeja sendiri dan pakaian itu mendarat di berbagai tempat di kamar nya, diikuti dua celana sekaligus.

"Apakah kau membutuhkanku untuk-"

"Tidak, aku sudah Siap ..." suara itu keluar diiringi isakan,

"masukan saja ..." lanjutnya

" . . Baik."

Dengan ucapan itu, Chanyeol Mengeluarkan miliknya, yang panjang dan besar, dari celana boxer yang masih di pakaianya . Dia sudah menduga yang terakhir telah disiapkan sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak mempertanyakan ucapan Baekhyun untuk tidak perlu menyiapkan/melakukan foreplay. Meski begitu, dia masih memikirkan hal itu dan memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus tak sabar.

Dua jari, tiga - dan saat dia mendengar Baekhyun mendesah (dan sedikit sakit), dia tahu dia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Dia menyentuh prostat itu berkali-kali.

"Cukup ... aku hanya menginginkanmu ..."

"Hm."

Dia membawa miliknya yang panjang dengan lelehan precum dan saliva, dan memberinya. Baekhyum di bawahnya mengawasi dengan mata penuh nafsu dan kerutan yang menghiasi wajah bercahayanya. Memposisikan dirinya dengan tepat, dia memasukan miliknya yang nampak besar ke dalam Baekhyun. Ruangan itu mungkin akan dipenuhi suara dan desahan dari keduanya serta bau keringat dan seks. Tapi itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Malam ini, mereka hanya berhubungan seks, tapi tidak bercinta satu sama lain. Tentu, Chanyeol telah mempercepat dorongnya dan Baekhyun menerimanya secara keseluruhan, tangannya mengocok miliknya sendiri untuk mencapai klimaks. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata manis yang mengiringinya, tidak ada ciuman dan sentuhan, tidak ada hickey yang ditandai dengan cinta. Betapa menyedihkan.

Ketika aktivitas mereka selesai, si rambut merah tidak repot-repot mengelus helai rambut Si mungil untuk menyamankannya atau bisikan atau apapun. Dia hanya menyelinap ke dalam selimut, kotor dan licin bekas sesi mereka tadi, dan menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk tidur. Kelelahan membauat nya ngantuk tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar Baekhyun berbisik ke telinganya;

"Chanyeol. Yang harus kau tau. apa pun yang terjadi, aku masih mencintaimu."

Sepasang mata merah itu tertutup, dia tersentak. Itu benar, ia menyadarinya sekarang. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada kata kata cinta Baekhyun itu - bukan getaran pada hatinya, bukan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya - hanya rasa kasihan dan rasa bersalah. Dia terengah-engah.

"Aku minta maaf ... aku tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama untuk mu."

"Aku tahu. . ."

Gumam Baekhyun lemah dan lelah. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan tangisannya. saat dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut tebal, terisak-isak dan menangis dengan hatinya yang penuh kesakitan dan rindu. Malam itu, Baekhyun tidur dengan patah hati lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Amplop putih itu belum dibuka.

Tbc

Cocot : aku lanjut buat chapter yang kedua. for your information chapter satu aku pake google translate makanya bahasa nya berantakan. anywhy kemaren aku terlalu males nerjemahin ceritanya yg banyak -karna lagi mager padahal cuma 4 lembar sheet. dan aku cuma edit ala kadar nya aja tanpa mikir. Hehe maafin ya jadi merusak cerita gitu. Makasih kemaren yang sudah mereview dan mempavoritkan. TAPI chap 1 sudah aku revisi. Jadi kalo masih bingung kemarin, bisa kali di baca ulang XD

awalnya aku kira nerjemahin pake kemampuan aku butuh waktu lama. tapi pas chapter ini aku translate pake kemampuan sendiri ya (pake bantuan gugel juga sih dikit) cuma butuh 3 hari XD semoga kedepan nya bahasa nya jadi lebih halus

 **Ty Kim**

Next thor, ku tertarik sama ceritanyaaaaa

sudah di next ya

 **LoveisHaechan**

Aduhhh baekie *penyuk* chanyeol kok gitu huhuhu tp ku suka ditunggu kelanjutannya fighting

author nya ga di peluk nih?

 **Zichoco**

I like this story idea, and ada beberapa yang masih bikin bingung.. that's okay semangat buat ngelanjutin

i like you to XD btw chapter 1 sudah di revisi. Kalo bingung bisa di baca ulang ya love

BigThanks For Allah and then Mozu The Mochi and big thanks to **Ty Kim, Puspaaa, LoveisHaechan, Zichoco**

-uchiraneki.


	3. chapter 3

Love Me for Thirty Days

HARI KEDUA

MINGGU

" The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly."

― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby

Itu adalah pagi yang terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup nya, pagi yang seharusnya sangat sibuk, paling keras dan kacau - tapi hanya kesunyian yang ada di kediaman keluarga Park. Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun merasa kasur di sebelahnya telah kosong dan kehangatan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan telah hilang, meninggalkannya dalam perasaan sepi. Dia ingin berbicara; untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi, untuk membuatkannya sarapan, untuk mengatakan kesetiaan mereka satu sama lain tapi kata kata itu seolah hanya sampai di tenggorokan, dan ia hanya bisa terdiam ; terbaring dingin di tempat tidur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia benar-benar di acuhkan. Perasaannya tenggelam dalam, terisi oleh rasa sakit Yang berat di hati dan jiwanya.

Tapi Chanyeol masih diam tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Namun, Baekhyun mengawasinya dengan mata tenang, lensa coklatnya itu memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Si rambut merah terus bergerak tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, membuat suasana yang mencekam dan dingin di antara mereka. Pria bermata belo itu bergerak mulus; ke lemari, ke laci, menyambar ikat pinggangnya, dan kemudian mengambil sisir.

Baekhyun tau kemana ia akan pergi

"Tidak ingin sarapan di rumah?"

Dia tetap bertanya sekaliapun ia tahu respon seperti apa yang akan di terima olehnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam

"Chan -"

"Aku akan menemuinya, "

menemui dia

Lagi, sejak kemarin - dan sehari sebelumnya, lagi dan lagi dia terus membicarakan tentang dia. Wanita itu, wanita selingkuhan itu, pelacur itu, si jalang itu! Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih seperti kertas, meremas kain bad covernya keras. Baekhyun marah di pagi hari adalah hal yang jarang ia lakukan, tapi kali ini dia Merasa uap panas mengepul di atas kepalanya dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia melihat wajah kemarahan pada Baekhyun, dia memberinya tatapan tajam. Tapi tidak ada gunanya mengatakan apa pun, Baekhyun mengertakkan gigi dan melepaskan geraman rendah, bergetar melihat kearah Chanyeol dengan perasaan berdarah.

"Baiklah,"

dan dia merentangkan tanganya sehingga Chanyeol dapat menggendongnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa kekanak-kanakannya ini; menggendong yang lebih kecil ke lantai bawah. Itu seperti hari pertama mereka setelah percintaan ; Baekhyun yang merasa sakit di seluruh daerah bawahnya.

Pada saat itu, menggendong Baekhyun adalah satu hal yang paling dia sukai.

Saat itu

Chanyeol akan mengagumi lembut rambut coklat nya, menarik, memutar (memainkan rambut Baekhyun) dan membelai rambut pendeknya. Dan dia akan menyukai aroma rambut Baekhyun, seperti stroberi bahkan sesuatu yang lebih manis daripada madu - itu membuatnya berfiikir tentang gairah dan perasaan yang sensual.

Kemudian, dia membayangkan saat bercinta tadi malam; Rasanya canggung, dan terlalu salah. Mereka tidak bercinta, itu hanya seks, itu hanya kesenangan, bukan cinta. Dan Baekhyun di pelukannya merasa aneh, lengannya sulit untuk melepaskannya dari nya.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku di sofa,"

dia mendengar Baekhyun bergumam lemah

"Hm."

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa sarapan pagi?"

"Baek, aku sudah bilang ... aku akan pergi keluar, aku bisa makan dimana saja."

Terlihat singkat, sebelum si rambut merah menemukan dirinya berada sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tapi bibirnya tidak menyentuh apapun - malah berhenti beberapa milimeter sebelum dia menariknya. Lensa coklat di matanya belum pernah padam sebelumnya. Tegas, buram, tak terkalahkan.

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini,"

dia berhenti dengan tegas

"Menurut kesepakatan yang sudah kita buat, dan kau sudah berjanji, kau yang seharusnya menciumku."

"Tapi -"

"Atau mungkin kau ingin tinggal di rumah bersamaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman kemenangan - seringai Baekhyun selama tahun-tahun sekolah menengah mereka - melengkung di bibir lembut itu dengan licik.

Chanyeol mendesah, dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa begitu kekanak-kanakan? Dia tidak tahu. Baginya, ini terlalu merepotkan - dan dia tahu Baekhyun bisa menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Itu sia-sia. Meski begitu, ia memiliki kewajiban tanpa harus mengeluh ; tanpa harus dijelaskan secara verbal namun berharga ke dalam benaknya.

Dia telah bergerak maju sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan dia mencium bibir lembut itu sesaat sebelum pergi ke arah pintu.

Maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tercengang, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Yeol, ada apa?"

Pipinya tersipu saat wanita itu menatap penuh kerinduan pada calon pasangannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak enak sejak pagi dan dia sama sekali tidak senang. Apa pun yang Chanyeol fikirkan seharusnya menjadi perhatian dia juga. Tapi pria itu tidak mau menyerah atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan dia harus tersiksa dengan keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Perempuan itu menjatuhkan garpu logam nya dengan suara dentingan, mengalihkan perhatian kekasih nya. Mata kucingnya berkedip, dengan wajah polos yang tak bernyawa yang disembuhkannya, dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Nada suaranya datar, dimaksudkan untuk mengancam.

Tapi Chanyeol adalah seorang Chanyeol Park, ingatlah, dan dia tidak terpengaruh oleh nada atau tatapan seperti itu - dia memberikan respons yang sama dan jauh lebih buruk.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"kalau begitu, berhentilah menjadi orang misterius dan jawab aku untuk sekali saja,"

dia menggigit bibirnya, dan memegang tangannya, memancarkan kehangatan di antara mereka,

"Aku khawatir padamu jika seperti itu. Ayah mu tidak akan senang."

"Kau tahu kau bisa berhenti mengejarku dan menceritakan atas ketidak nyamananmu,"

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan nakal.

Wanita itu agak mudah dibaca, dilihat dari setiap lipatan dan garis yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Wanita - tidak peduli berapa banyak make up yang mereka kenakan, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sebenarnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Dan ini termasuk salah satu dari itu.

Seulgi tertawa, kunci busuk itu jatuh seperti dia.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Yeol."

Dia menjatuhkan beberapa file ke meja kafe, kertas kertas itu terjatuh dengan suara keras ke arah meja itu. Si rambut merah, terhibur, mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat matanya itu memeriksa dengan cermat dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Ini setengah dari harta yang ku miliki."

"Ya,"

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis

"Dan ini harus jatuh ke tangan Park - maksudku, Baekhyun Byun. Jika kau ingin menceraikannya, setidaknya beri dia sesuatu dukungan untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Nah, sangat jarang wanita yang tidak peduli dengan uang."

"aku tidak akan menikahimu hanya karena alasan dangkal itu yeol!"

Dia cemberut kekanak-kanakan, dan si rambut merah mulai melunak.

Hari itu, dia bermaksud berbicara tentang kesepakatan yang dia lakukan dengan Baekhyun tapi melihat perempuan itu ceria seperti sinar matahari, dia malah berfokus untuk membuat hari yang lebih baik untuk mereka berdua. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa bersalah dan ingin mengatakan kepada gadis itu bahwa Baekhyun mungkin menikahi dia dengan alasan yang sama, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari dia.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Seulgi, itu agak menyenangkan. Dia kekanak-kanakan, tapi bukan orang yang membuatmu tidak tersentuh. Terkadang dia berfikir logis dan rasional dan bersikap lembut untuk kebaikan (yeah benar, mungkin).

Melihat Baekhyun tidur cukup tenang.

Artinya, cukup privasi baginya untuk benar-benar memiliki pemikiran yang damai. Meski begitu, ia harus memberi Baekhyun dokumen yang diberikan oleh Seulgi itu.

"Baek ..."

Baekhyun bergumam dalam tidurnya, jemarinya mulai melengkung dan kelopak matanya bergerak.

Dengan selembut mungkin, yang lebih tinggi memegang bahu Baekhyun lagi, membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Yeoli- kau sudah kembali ... Selamat datang di rumah ..."

Baekhyun menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya, mata anjingnya melihat sekilas ke arah jam dinding, menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia merasa muram tenggelam di dalam dadanya namun ia terus tersenyum ke arah pasangannya.

"Apa itu?"

Si rambut merah melihat ke depan. Melihat Rambut rontok Baekhyun yang tidak rapi ( rambut Baekhyun jatuh di tempat tidur dan yang paling buruk dia merasa itu menggemaskan), dan mata seperti balita itu menatap lembut ke arahnya.

Rasa bersalah itu seakan menelannya, memakannya, dan membusuk di dalam dirinya.

Sekarang, Chanyeol mulai ragu apakah dia akan berakhir di Surga atau tidak. Dia meletakkan dokumen di atas meja kopi, tanpa sepatah kata pun, kakinya melangkah lebih dekat ke sofa yang berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pada awalnya tampak bingung, tapi kemudian ia sangat marah. Baekhyun tidak idiot, faktanya sama sekali tidak dengan Chanyeol - dia tidak naif saat melihat dokumen itu, Baekhyun merobek kertas itu sampai hancur, dengan keras dia merobek kertas itu seolah kertas itu adalah kutukan, terpesona oleh kebencian.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya,"

Dia menyalak dengan marah dan dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan cepat dan gesit pula pria berambut merah itu memegang salah satu pergelangan tangannya, tangannya dengan putus asa menutupi tubuh lemah laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu. Hal itu membuat si rambut merah terkejut tapi dia tidak mengubah pandangannya dengan tegas meski dia gemetar.

Kesalahan.

Marah.

Putus asa.

Pengabaian.

Hubungan mereka telah hancur sama seperti mereka berdua hancur saat ini. Kontak mata telah terjadi namun dengan banyak kesalahan. Bukan kebaikan, bukan obsesi (tergila gila), bukan posesif : tidak ada apapun yang posesif untuk sebuah argumen, itu adalah keposesifan untuk melepaskan.

"Kenapa? dia ingin kau memilikinya. Bisakah kau setidaknya bahagia dengan apa yang ingin kuberikan padamu ?!" -Chanyeol

"Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu!"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, kali ini dia tidak mempedulikan airmatanya yang jatuh.

"Selama bertahun tahun, kau fikir aku hanya menginginkan itu? Hanya menginginkan uangmu? Aku mencintaimu karna kau adalah kau. Karena kita sudah membuat janji suci dan aku hidup dengan janji itu. Aku tetap disini karena kau, ini tentang kita. Dan perempuan itu tidak termasuk dalam hal ini."

Baekhyun terisak-isak

Sebuah lengan menutupi mata glossy nya.

"Mari kita jalankan perjanjian itu, bagaimana?"

". . . Baik."

Baekhyun, marah dan dingin, merasakan suatu ketakutan ; seperti empedu yang tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Dia meringkuk; Jauh dari tempat yang di duduki Chanyeol, dengan mata terpejam.

Dia tidak menyangka lengan itu dengan kuat memeluknya dan kepalanya menyentuh dengan canggung dada Chanyeol yang lebar. Saat mata coklat terang itu terbuka, dia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah - semerah rambutnya.

"Ini Bagian perjanjian itu"

Gumamnya canggung dan dia mengangkat Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi ke udara sebelum meyakinkan lengan cukup kuat.

Sejujurnya, dia belum terbiasa dengan sensasi menggendong Baekhyun kali ini. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia pernah menjadi mantan atlet dan berada di puncak karirnya saat SMA ; menjadi seorang kapten, tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang setelah kau berusia dua puluh tahun - dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah melihat wajah orang, dokumen dan layar komputer selama berjam-jam. Tidak ada waktu tentang olahraga atau fitnes sama sekali ;sehingga dapat dijelaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakan di lengannya.

Padahal, ini baru hari kedua, fikirnya. Mereka baru saja memulai, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tapi, akan sangat baik jika kesepakatan ini tidak pernah ada, atau setidaknya, berakhir. Tiga minggu lagi dan beberapa hari lagi, dan ini akan berakhir.

Sekali lagi, bau harum stroberi masuk ke hidungnya saat ia mengendus. Bau Baekhyun malah membuat nya nervous, dan dia merasa dirinya -tegang dan depresi - santai dan lemas, kakinya menjadi lemas seperti jelly. Tapi tentu dia tidak akan mengaku dengan suara keras tentang pemikirannya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini dengan sukarela."

Dia menghela napas.

"Aku merasa bersalah juga dan aku tidak ingin melanggar janji."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Begitu punggungnya menyentuh kasur yang berderit ( kasur lama), dia merasa kantuk itu kembali. Rasanya hanya sesaat, sampai ketika laki laki yang lebih tinggi memutuskan untuk melihat ke sisi lain ranjang, dia melihat tatapan tenang yang terlukis pada wajah Baekhyun.

Di dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan mulai berkobar seperti titik api kecil yang mulai menyala.

Namun, amplop putih - benda yang sangat penting itu - hampir terlupakan dan salah tempat sekarang.

TBC

Nah terimakasih yang sudah mereview dan mempavoritkan. Kasih cium satu satu *

Jongrin88

thor segera next ya, aku baru baca td pagi tapi tadinya masa aku kebawa ke mimpi masa tidur petang tentang bagaimana kelanjutan kisah chanbaek. jgn siksa aku pliss,dilanjutin ya

\- sampe kebawa mimpi ya XD mimpiin tentang apa nih chanbaek nya? :v tenang aku baik gabakal nyiksa kamu. Paling aku goreng doang

 **BigThanksTo**

 **MozuTheMochy, ZiChoco, LoveisHaechan, Ty Kim, Jongrin88 dan Shiranai Atsune**


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings : Tidak ada Chanyeol di chapter ini

Love Me For Thirty Days

HARI KETIGA

SENIN

.

.

.

"That's why I've come up with a theory." Naruto's sapphire eyes were so serious they looked like tossing waves in the ocean. "I've thought about it until it finally made sense. I found an answer to the question of why people can love and hate so easily. There simply is no such thing as love. What we have is 'habitual infatuation', as I like to call it. We find someone we like, we stay with them for a while, we decide they're compatible with us, and they know us. Change is scary, and familiarity is a soothing feeling. We mistake that familiarity, mixed with our infatuation and lust, as what we've come to refer as 'love'."

― Quinn Anderson, Habitual Infatuation

Dilihat dari statistik orang-orang yang telah menjalani proses pernikahan dan pasti akan ada masa dimana hubungan berada di titik pasang dan surut ; Begitu kau sudah menikah, cinta yang kau rasakan sebelumnya seperti telah memudar. Keintiman yang pernah kau tunjukkan pada kekasihmu, seharusnya kau menjadi segalanya tapi kemudian mulai berkurang : sampai tidak ada lagi, tidak butuh lagi menunujukan sebuah kasih sayang.

Setelah pernikahan, well. Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan sebelumnya. Kepada siapa saja dan siapa yang telah memimpikan suatu hal, dari membangun sebuah hubungan yang kuat dengan memiliki anak - aku akan mengatakan ini langsung ke intinya - hal itu mungkin terjadi atau mungkin tidak terjadi. Tentu saja, statistik menunjukkan persentase lebih tinggi di sisi negatif. Cukup untuk menempatkan alasan bervariasi ; Seperti orang orang mungkin merasakan kasih sayang yang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kebosanan, dan kemudian adanya emosi kosong yang hampir selalu terjadi, kekasihmu seperti orang yang tidak kau kenal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya kau tahu banyak; banyak hal yang berubah dari kekasihmu. Atau mungkin, ketika kau tidak dapat membuat kekasihmu menjadi seseorang yang di harapkan : seseorang yang kau harap harapkan, untuk menjadi kekasih ideal seperti yang kau impikan.

Sudah terbukti bahwa ketika kau mengenal orang itu dengan baik, cinta tidak benar-benar berawal dari sana. Kebanyakan orang menganggap kenyamanan adalah cinta. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam waktu yang lama sampai mereka merasa bisa membicarakan apapun satu sama lain ; kemudian, terciptalah sebuah ikatan.

Meskipun takdir dan hidup mungkin tidak selalu baik, mereka akan selalu licik, membodohi orang orang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa cinta itu berasal dari langit, sebuah karya yang dibuat oleh malaikat yang membawa panah berbentuk hati dan meniupkan ciuman dan mukjizat magis. Namun mereka lupa badai dan angin topan juga berasal dari langit.

Ini terjadi pada rumah tangga Baekhyun. Selama tujuh tahun pernikahanya, dia mengira semua baik-baik saja. Yah, mereka seharusnya baik-baik saja sebab mereka baik-baik saja selama tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tentu, pada tahun pertama : mereka melewati hari dimana sebuah ciuman dan pelukan yang tak akan terlupakan setiap hari nya, banyak putaran yang mereka lewati - muda, liar dan bodoh. Tapi setelah itu, keduanya tidak pernah menyadari bahwa keintiman dan sentuhan itu secara perlahan berkurang sampai definisi baik baik saja itu tidak ada lagi. Mereka kemudian melewati obrolan yang membosankan, tiga kalimat, dan kemudian sunyi sepi. Sementara Baekhyun menemukan kenyamanan di rumah, Chanyeol menemukan kebebasannya di dunia luar. apa yang terjadi?

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun belum pernah membicarakannya sampai hari ini. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan tentang kurangnya hubungan mereka. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa kacau mereka berdua, bahwa ikatan mereka yang seharusnya menjadi ikatan yang kuat malah berada di titik bawah - dan mereka sudah mulai hancur. Mereka tidak dapat menemukan solusi untuk kesalahan mereka.

Kenangan seperti itu datang dalam mimpinya. Ketika Chanyeol pulang kerja, dan semua yang dia lakukan adalah meminta hari mereka dan mereka akan terdiam - lalu Baekhyun dengan bodohnya pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membaca. Saat Chanyeol berseru dan Baekhyun melawannya ; perdebatan pun akhirnya membawa mereka pada malam tanpa tidur yang disambut siang hari keesokan harinya, itu terus berlanjut -tidak terselesaikan -kemudian terlupakan.

Dia datang untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa hidupnya telah gelap : menjadi badai petir dan angin topan, namun Baekhyun masih memandangi lapisan lembut awan putih dan pelangi.

Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa dia juga melakukannya ; Mereka baru saja menyadari fakta bahwa mereka berdua berada pada titik pengabaian /ketidak pedulian.

Karena itu, Baekhyun bangun terlambat ; Yah, belum terlambat untuk kerjaan paginya, tapi cukup terlambat untuk melihat bahwa si rambut merah sudah tidak berada di sisinya lagi. Ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol pergi lebih awal di pagi ini, -dan sekarang dia tau alasannya, itu karna wanita itu - si penghancur hubungan. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa seolah ada sebuah kekosongan di dadanya. Mungkin, dia terlalu lelah hari ini. Meski begitu, ia cukup sadar untuk mengendus sesaat, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah penyesalannya yang mendalam di dalam hubungan mereka.

Apakah menikahi Chanyeol adalah kesalahan? Apakah melakukan kesepakatan seperti itu adalah kesalahan?

Dia membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tanpa jawaban, pikirannya menjadi kacau; kacau seperti coret-coretan abstrak dalam selembar kertas. Untuk saat ini, yang penting adalah menjadi pasangan yang baik dan patuh, memberikan contoh yang lebih baik bagi setiap istri untuk diikuti (sesuai dengan beberapa tradisi, yang seharusnya).

Dengan mengejutkan, kaki lelahnya membawanya untuk berpakaian dan turun untuk sarapan nya yang sepi. Terus terang, setiap hari adalah sarapan yang sepi sejak kekasihnya, si rambut merah, mulai sibuk. Sering kali, Baekhyun menemukan kenyamanan dalam kesunyian - itu hangat, terasa menenangkan.

Sering kali, perasaannya sembuh karena gadis kecil (anak perempuan) Taeyeon Kim akan datang ke rumahnya, dan dia akan mengasuh anak.

Seringkali, dia merasa lucu bagaimana teman berusia lima tahun lebih baik dari pasangan sebenarnya; bagaimana seorang teman muncul di depan pintu rumahnya selama satu jam kunjungan. Lebih baik daripada biasanya sendiri dan kadang-kadang lamanya jam dan hari - dan Tuhan dapatkah dia melewati akhir pekan nya? - dengan tanpa pewaris Park. Taeyeon dan anaknya (Irene) - dan anak laki-laki, anak cantik yang dia kenal dengan baik; menjadi dukungan terbesarnya dalam hidup nya. Lucu sekali bagaimana gadis SMA yang ia kenal kini menjadi wanita dewasa dalam hitungan waktu, ia menyaingi Do Kyungsoo dalam hal memasak.

Dan tentu saja, seperti hari Senin lainnya -Seorang wanita dan gadis kecil dengan warna rambut yang sama di beranda depan, yang lebih tinggi mengipasi sesuatu dan yang lainnya berkeliaran kesana kemari, mengenakan sepatu balet berkilauan dan sundress kuning cerah.

"Baekii!"

Seperti biasa Taeyeon akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Tentu, Crush yang gagal saat di sekolah menengah tinggi itu telah lenyap sekarang tapi mereka menjadi teman. Mungkin.

"Kau menjadi kurus kering, Apa yang terjadi ?! " -taeyeon

" Um, tidak ada yang persis- "

" Tidak ada katamu? Lihat ini! Kau tidak makan dengan benar lagi,"

Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, memukulinya yang sebelah kiri seperti ranting yang patah. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Aku. Baik baik saja saat ini, for your information. "

Dia merasa lucu, begitu dia memberi tanggapan yang lemah lembut, Taeyeon mengintip dari balik bahunya untuk melihat sarapan yang tidak habis : baru setengah nya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak setuju.

"aku mencium pancake! mentega dan madu!"

Gadis kecil itu , merentangkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat, tampak seperti gelembung yang terus mengingatkan Baekhyun kepada Oh Sehun. Tanpa rasa malu, dia menarik-narik tutup baju putihnya.

" Bisakah aku memakannya? Bisakah aku makan denganmu? Ayolah, orang dewasa jangan makan sendiri !! Ayolah Ibu bilang makan sendiri tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." -irene

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak berdaya dengan kejenakaannya tapi dia juga tidak berkomentar, hanya kerutan di wajahnya yang terlihat. Sebaliknya, dia melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum. Merasa lebih tak berdaya ketika melihat pada si mantan crush.

"Aku minta maaf tentang ini. Irene sudah sarapan tiga jam yang lalu, aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia lapar lagi." -Taeyeon

" Karena aku suka pancake! "

" Oh, Diam, demi Tuhan. "

Baekhyun tertawa sepenuh hati dan nampak cerah untuk pertama kali di hari itu. Jika Taeyeon kembali pada usia enam belas tahun, dia akan mendapati dirinya meleleh pada ekspresi itu dan wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah, lemah dan tajam, tapi sekarang, Dia merasa cukup puas untuk tergila-gila. Momen itu terasa seperti berjam-jam baginya, meski sebenarnya hanya berdurasi singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taeyeon Nuna. . . Aku pikir aku memiliki resep tambahan omong-omong. Apakah kau ingin mencobanya? "

" Oh tidak. . . Aku baru akan bekerja. Nah, aku sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan dan itu benar-benar tentang Irene? " -Taeyeon

Untuk sesaat, wanita itu tampak ragu.

" aku pikir ini adalah salah satu hal besar lagi, jika kau tidak keberatan? " -Taeyeon

" aku ' aku yakin aku tidak keberatan. "

jawab Baekhyun

" Baiklah, kau bisa mengurus Irene untuk a. . . seminggu? Karena kau tahu, aku mungkin harus pergi ke sana. . . ke Milan, lagi, untuk. . . Kau tahu .. bisnis?" -Taeyeon

"Seminggu? Saat Chanyeol dan aku dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu"

Kenapa aku harus menyetujinya ? Dan lagi, apapun tentang Irene memang sulit di tolak.

Baekhyun setuju dengan pemikirannya -dalam hati. Bibir nya mengerucut menjadi garis lurus, jelas menunjukkan kepedulian. Taeyeon hanya mengabaikannya, dia tahu lebih baik diam dari pada mencampuri orang yang menyandang marga Park itu.

"Jangan khawatir, bukan hari ini. Aku m. . . Aku akan berangkat minggu depan. " -Taeyeon

" Baiklah, Nuna . . Aku akan melakukannya untuk Irene. "

Taeyeon mengehla nafas, seperti beban berat telah terangkat dari bahunya dan hampir memeluk laki-laki pendek itu. Wanita berambut blonde itu kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan banyak Terimakasih seperti mantra, jika Baekhyun tinggal di dunia kartun dia akan memiliki tanda keringat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Si rambut blonde kemudian meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park, dan harus menyeret Irene yang sedang menangis. Menjauh dari pancake yang lezat dan memberikan janji pada anak itu untuk kembali ke rumah itu lagi.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun di tinggalkan --sendiri. Tapi dia selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa anak itu menyukai penthouse yang sepi ini? pertanyaan retorik itu ; tidak terjawab.

Tentu saja, dia telah merawat anak itu sejak dia balita, dan melebihi ibunya, Baekhyun bahkan telah menyaksikan lebih banyak hal yang di lakukan Irene di kali pertama anak itu. Bahkan ada periode dimana Irene memanggilnya mommy dan mengira Chanyeol sebagai ayah kandungnya. Si rambut merah awalnya hancur, tapi kemudian membuka diri terhadap gadis kecil itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak mata berbinar yang begitu besar itu.

Ada salah satu kenangan yang berharga, yang bisa Baekhyun ingat. Setelah menjadi pendamping, waktu berjalan seperti air mengalir, cepat dan transparan. Sekali lagi, pria berambut coklat itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan kadang-kadang, dia pergi menemui Luhan atau berbelanja sampai langit di luar berwarna oranye kebiruan yang cemerlang, melukis pemandangan pinggiran kota, dan memantulkan sinarnya ke atas. Melempar ombak lautan, melukis setiap adegan dengan warna kuning emas yang kaya.

Betapa menyedihkan. . . Dia samar-samar teringat ketika dia dan Chanyeol melihat matahari terbenam, melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam ke dalam cakrawala seolah mencelupkan dirinya untuk berenang di samudra biru pirus-samudera yang luas. Dan mereka berpegangan tangan ; si rambut merah akan membisikkan janji manis ke telinganya - tidak peduli betapa salahnya hal itu sampai sekarang.

Dan malam pun berlalu begitu cepat bagi Baekhyun, dia menjadi khawatir. Malam itu gelap, cahaya bulan yang tersembunyi sebagian oleh awan tebal dan tak terlihat. Dengan hati-hati, dia menunggu suara kunci yang berderak-derak dan pintu terbuka untuk menemukan Chanyeol.

Tapi dia tidak datang.

Jam setengah sebelas.

Dia tidak pulang ke rumah

Meninggalkan nya, bahkan tidak terlihat bayangan nya, pun siluet nya.

Pukul Sebelas di malam hari.

Si mata puppy itu mulai kelelahan, sangat tidak sabar menunggu. Dia menonton TV, mengirim beberapa panggilan dan pesan teks yang tidak terjawab, dia menatap setiap sudut ruangan dengan mata puppy nya. tidak sedetik pun dia tidak peduli.

Dan saat jam itu, ia meregangkan lengan tipis mereka ke angka paling atas, dia mendapati dirinya dalam keputusasaan - dan saat itulah Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia harusnya menyerah.

Chanyeol tidak akan pulang. Tentu saja, tidak ketika segalanya sudah hancur ; saat semuanya tegang, pahit dan penuh badai; dan yang bisa di lakukan hanyalah menjadi orang bodoh yang tak berdaya. Tentu saja, dalam setiap pikiran orang yang rasional, rumah tangga seperti ini layak di tinggalkan. Namun, Baekhyun tenggelam lebih dalam menunggu ; melihat ke arah papan ; tepat pada ambang pintu ; menatap pintu masuk. Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Menunggu apa? sebenarnya dia tidak tahu. Sebuah keajaiban? Suatu perubahan yang baik? Itu Mustahil.

"Tuhan ... Apa yang telah kulakukan untuk mendapatkan ini ?!"

Teriakan itu keluar lebih keras dari apa yang di bayangkan oleh si pemilik suara. Bagi seorang pria yang pendiam, dia pasti sudah berteriak cukup keras untuk sampai ke tetangga.

Kosong yang menyakitkan, pahit namun penuh harapan, dia menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam, dahi menyentuh kayu dingin dan bibirnya melengkung sampai lebih dari sekadar kerutan yang pahit.

Malam itu dia terisak lebih keras dari biasanya.

Malam itu, dia menjerit-jerit keras.

Malam itu, dia ingin dilupakan.

Malam itu, Baekhyun telah menyesal karena menjadi seorang Park.

Dan amplop putih nya dicabik, isinya masuk ke tong sampah - dilupakan.

TO BE CONTINUED

CocotQ :

I'm sorry for being Late. Gua terlalu sibuk sama dunia real sampe lupa update. Maapin gua yang so sibuk ini ya. Oiya setelah lebaran gua mau UAS doakan semoga lancar ya. entah kenapa di chapter ini banyak kata yang sulit di pahamin, semoga kalian paham yaa. Dan gatau kenapa di chapter ini guaa baperr banget cuy XD. Sedih aja gitu baca nya, ngenes Baek nya XD

Semoga memuaskan ya, makasih juga yang sudah follow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. TBH, aku terhura gitu liat respon kalian.XD Thanks yang sudah memfavoritkan dan sorry ga bisa gua tulis satu satu :).

Oiya ini review review yang udah masuk dan mau gua balesin :

@Kkaruuyoo

sad ending kah? kalo iya aku berharap banget/maso kk~

masoo XD, sama si gua juga suka cerita yang sad ending, biar gregedd gitu ya :D. tapi belum tau juga dear, soalnya cerita asli nya juga belum selesai. ayo tebak bareng bareng. Makasih sudah review ya.

@guest

lanjut

sudah di lanjut ya.

@milaya

agak mirip sedikit dengan ff terkenal, 10080 exobubz.. chan yg minta cerai, baek yg meng-iyakan dengan syarat chan harus berpura" mencintai baek selama seminggu sampe dia lupa kalo dia cuma berpura".. just my thought.. no offence..

iyaa tau gua pernah baca, yang chan selingkuh sama kyungsoo. Emang mirip si, tapi beda ko, alurnya juga beda : banget malah. Mungkin temanya doang yang mirip (baek minta cerai terus pura2 gitu sebelum cerai), tapi keseluruhan cerita nya beda ya.

Okey makasih sudah review ya :)

@Just another trash

sebenarnya bingung itu si ceye beneran udah gak sayang baekhyun apa gimana sihh ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ semoga dalam waktu 30 hari mereka bisa balik lagi thor ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

jangan bingung berat, kamu ga akan kuat :D. Yaa semoga aja yaa, kalo jodoh mungkin gajadi cerai XD. Makasih udah review

@LoveisHaechan

Duh ini bnrn apa chan udah ga cinta lg ma baeki ttp semangat thor ditunggu nextnya

chan selalu cinta aku loh XD maksut nya selalu cinta baek di dunia nyata ko XD. Udah di lanjut yaa, makasih udah review lagi, semangat juga nunggu next nya :).

@Jongrin88

terima kasih udah mau post critanya lagi, semoga nextny segera dan ngak lama ya thor. terus semangat

makasih juga udah baca dan review yaa. Maap buat keterlamabatan ini ya mangats juga ya nunggu nya.


End file.
